


Princess: KIDNAPPED!

by SassyAndClassy94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Medieval AU, Physical Abuse, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Protective Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swanfire - Freeform, anti-CaptainSwan, anti-captain hook, enchanted forest, eventual miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAndClassy94/pseuds/SassyAndClassy94
Summary: *WARNING* EXTREMELY ANTI-HOOK!.Princess Emma is kidnapped by the evil and sleazy pirate Killian Jones. Will her family find her and rescue her before things take a tun to the worst of the worst?.Inspired by all the crap I've been dealing with from the C$ers these last few days. I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE, FOLKS and this is how I'm retaliating. So ENJOY, my fellow Hook-haters! We're all in for a treat!





	Princess: KIDNAPPED!

**Author's Note:**

> -Dedicated to all the C$ shippers who have made this fandom a dark and miserable place since the end of season 3. If it weren't for you I never would've come up with this idea so I guess this is one good thing that has come out of your despicable hate *finger guns*

It was late autumn and Market Day, the last one before winter set in, and Princess Emma of Mist Haven wanted to go in hopes of maybe finding a few things for when she tried (heavy emphasis on the word ‘try’) her hand at making a special supper later that evening for herself and her husband, Baelfire. The ‘special supper’ had everything to do with her news too; for the last couple of weeks she had been feeling super tired, amongst other symptoms, and it had been a good while since her last menstrual cycle and she knew that could only mean one thing: she was expecting their fourth baby. She was so excited; it had taken them quite a while to have this baby after all.   
As she was looking through a stand of pumpkins (hey, it was autumn), she felt a sudden presence behind her - an unsettling feeling, like she was being watched. She turned to look behind her. There stood a tall, dark-haired man clad in black leather, who looked to be in his mid to late-forties. He looked to be a pirate, and she immediately entered caution-mode. “Oh… I’m sorry,” she tentatively began. “Am I in your way?” She took a cautious step away from the squash stand and stood tall so she would come across as confident.   
He then smiled a sleazy smile. “Not at all,” he replied, folding his arms and taking what looked to be a stance displaying utter dominance. She mentally rolled her eyes after noticing that. What a cox-comb! she thought to herself, disgusted. The sleazy pirate proceeded and took a step closer. “In fact… I was rather enjoying the view.”  
That remark made Emma roll her eyes for real. Yup… just what I thought. A cox-comb; typical sleazy pirate. She quickly glanced up and searched for the guards that were supposed to be protecting her… there they were, their backs turned to her, not paying attention to this possible threat to the princess. That was okay though, for it was times like this that her mother had taught her when she was very young to hide weapons in every concealed article of clothing and why her father had taught her everything he knew about sword-wielding. She wasn’t worried; she could handle this piece of promiscuous smum on her own… right? “Uh huh…” she answered uninterestedly. She confidently stood her ground, squaring her shoulders as if preparing herself for battle, just like her father had taught her. “Well…I hate to disappoint you, sir, but I happen to be married -- happily married at that; to a wonderful man, I might add.” She watched him carefully, trying to anticipate his next possible move as he took another step closer.   
“I’ll bet you are…” He slowly took another step, his stance becoming threatening. Emma didn’t like it; if she were a wolf, her hackles would be raised. He was now standing directly in front of her, and she slowly dragged her hand to the dagger at her waist. She fixed her gaze on his, promising him with her expression that she would hurt him if he made a move. Mercy, how she hated pirates! He was so close now that she could smell his breath; it was rancid with a strong mix of rum, and it left her stomach greatly unsettled. For once, she wished her stomach would actually empty itself; maybe it would leave him disgusted and he would go on his way. He continued to speak as she held her confident warrior pose. “Whoever said a married woman can’t have some fun once in a while?” She could now feel his breath on her cheek, hot with perverted lust, and she felt her heart rate heighten in fear and anger. How dare this man come onto her like this! She, a happily married woman! It was disgusting and improper, an absolute disgrace and dishonorable thing to do - not that pirates gave a flying fruit about honor, but still - oh how she wanted to punch him square in the face...But she didn’t want to create a scene because then word would reach the castle, causing Baelfire and her parents to ask what happened. She’d have to tell the truth, of course, and then there was really no telling what her jealous husband and overprotective father might end up doing. No, she didn’t want to create a bigger problem than this already was; she would handle this like the confident, strong, and battle-trained future queen that she was. “I have to be getting back home,” she responded, her posture remaining strong.   
“Oh but why so soon…?” He wasn’t taking no for an answer, the disgusting little rat. “I’m sure your husband can spare you for one evening, can he not?”   
Emma was disgusted and angered by what he just said. She felt her blood start to boil and she stared at him, her gaze cold and hard. “How dare you try to seduce me like this!” Her tone was angry but calm. “As I told you before, I am a happily married woman and I wear a ring on my finger as proof. He is the father of my children and we are very much in love.” She paused to inhale as to maintain her calm and confident tone. “We both take our marriage vows very seriously, and I would greatly appreciate if you would go about your own business. Now…will you leave me where I stand, or will I have to order you to leave and summon my guards?”   
Her heart was pounding now as she waited to see what the pirate would do, and she hoped that he couldn’t hear it. The sudden rush of anxiety and the smell of the pirate’s rancid breath was doing a job on her stomach, and she was afraid that the combination would result in her becoming dizzy.   
“Ahh…” He stepped even closer, making Emma feel more uncomfortable, and she glanced toward her guards. “So that is how you want to play…”What did he mean by that? Just as the words left his mouth, a girl started screaming, and Emma snapped her head in that direction.  
“There’s a man, he’s chasing me!” the girl shrieked between panting breaths. “He’s big, and angry-“   
All at once, the villagers rushed forward to resolve the conflict. Emma looked for her guards, but they were running to help the girl too. Her stomach dropped with realization: that whole commotion was just a diversion set up by the pirate himself.   
She started to turn around, ready to draw her knife, but the pirate was quicker. Something blunt struck her in the head, hard. For a moment, she felt herself falling. Then everything went black.

********

A good fifteen minutes had gone by before the guards, Hugh and Roden, had resolved the conflict - apparently the whole thing had been a huge misunderstanding. They asked the girl if she needed anything, but she abruptly explained that she needed to be someplace and then ran off. Brushing themselves off, they turned around and realized that the princess wasn’t standing where they had left her. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen when they quickly scanned the area with their eyes. “Where is the princess?” Hugh asked, his voice reflecting his panic.   
“Don’t panic quite yet,” Roden replied calmly. “She sometimes does this; ditching the guards every once in a while so she can do whatever it is she has planned…although usually she only does that if she’s with Baelfire or her waiting lady...” His voice trailed off as they looked around the marketplace, trying to look as calm and relaxed as could be so the villagers wouldn’t pick up on their panic. They searched for about a half hour before the second guard, Roden said, “Emma’s not here… we’re -” He trailed off and he cleared his throat. “What are we going to tell the king?”   
“Hopefully nothing,” Hugh answered. “We’ll search for a little longer. If everything’s fine and we find her, then we won’t have to tell him anything; it’ll be just like the other times she’s deliberately ditched us.”   
“Okay, but what if we don’t find her?”   
Hugh was quiet for a moment. “Then I’ll have to face the king and tell him I lost his daughter.” 

An hour and a half had gone by when they came to the conclusion that Emma was indeed missing, and they headed back to the castle to explain to Charming what had happened. They were dreading the conversation they would have with the king, how he would potentially react, and what would happen to them after they filled him in. As soon as their feet hit the castle grounds, Hugh (rather bravely, really) sought out Charming and asked if he could speak with him.   
“Sure thing,” he answered and then noticed the look of panic and desperation in the guard’s expression. That’s when he remembered Emma - these were the guards that he sent to escort her when she asked permission to go into the village earlier that day. His heart immediately sunk. “Where’s Emma?!”   
His tone was flooded with concern. The guard explained what had happened, and Charming was silent as he spoke. Eerily quiet…he wasn’t happy, and the guards could tell. They braced themselves for the king’s inevitable reaction…   
Charming inhaled deeply and thought before he said anything. “How did this happen?”   
The guards were confused at his question. “Uh, we told you how it happened, Your Majesty---”   
Charming pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know how it happened.” The volume of his voice began to rise. “What I don’t understand is how you two could let this happen! You had one responsibility for today, and that responsibility was to protect my daughter!” He paused for a moment and looked like he was fighting back tears. He took another deep breath. “You said you think someone abducted her?” His voice was slightly shaky.   
Hugh cleared his throat before he answered Charming. “We’re not sure, but we have reason to think so, because before the ruckus started, some man was talking to her and was getting rather close to her; we were going to come to her aid but then the drama broke up---”   
“Whoa. Back up…I’m sorry, did you just say that you saw this strange man getting uncomfortably close to my daughter and you didn’t go to her right away?” His voice boomed.   
There was an awkward silence and Charming shook his head. “Do you have any idea who this strange man and possible kidnapper is?”   
Hugh swallowed nervously. “Uh, we think -- we’re pretty positive it was a …a pirate, Your Majesty…”   
Charming’s eyes went wide with horror. “A pirate?! You two are telling me that you let a pirate abduct my daughter??? Do you realize how bad this is? Do you not know what pirates are capable of? A pirate killed my father in cold blood! Do you have any idea what they will do to a woman?? To my DAUGHTER?”   
The guards didn’t say anything; they just sat there, looking at their feet uncomfortably, before Charming broke the silence, trying to speak in a calmer tone. “How long ago did this happen?”   
“About roughly two and a half hours ago…”   
Unbelievable! “Two and a half hours ago??” The poor man looked like he was going to combust; the news kept getting worse and worse. “Why did you not come to me as soon as this happened?”   
“We thought that maybe she decided to ditch us like she has on some occasions in the past---”   
“When she’s with her husband or her lady-in-waiting!! Who frankly do a better job at protecting her than you two did today!” Probably not the best thing that he could have said right then and there, he realized, but his daughter had just been kidnapped - he had an excuse for hasty comments. One of the guards opened his mouth to protest, but Charming cut him off. “You know what? You two are relieved of your duties!”   
He walked off and left the two guards staring at each other in disbelief, disappointment, and regret. 

Snow was silent and somber after her husband broke the news about their daughter and took a deep, quivering breath before she finally spoke. “Have you told Bae yet?” she asked him, her green eyes glimmering with close-to-be-shed tears.   
Charming shook his head. “Not yet… and I don’t really want to…”   
“You have to tell him…”   
“And I will… but right now I need time to think and strategize…” he trailed off and looked at Snow, the tears rolling down her cheek.   
“Our daughter’s been abducted, Charming…” she said softly, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. “Our little Emma…what are we going to do?”   
“We’re going to get her back that what we’re gonna do,” he answered as he returned his wife’s embrace. “And then we’re going to make an example out of that pirate; for all of Mist Haven to see.” He set his jaw in determination as he uttered the last sentence. Suddenly they heard movement in the hallway outside their bedchamber, followed by excited childish voices.   
Snow broke away from Charming’s embrace and looked at him. “Baelfire’s in for the night…”   
Charming nodded slowly in response.   
“We have to tell him…” She placed her hand on his hand and continued to hold it as she rose from their bed, pulling him up with her. “C’mon… we’ll tell him together.”   
Charming sighed as together, they headed for Emma’s and Baelfire’s bedchamber. Baelfire was on the floor with the littlest one, Ella, smiling and tickling her under her chin. He looked completely unaware that in moments, his world would come crashing down on him. “Where’s your Mama?” he asked Ella.   
Before one of them could answer, Charming delivered a light knock on the already somewhat opened door, and Baelfire snapped his head in the direction of the door. “It’s open!” he called out. When he saw that it was Snow and Charming, his expression became blank and serious   
“Oh…” He cleared his throat. “It’s - is everything alright?” He assumed that maybe he messed up something again - he had a knack for that sometimes.   
“Can we talk to you for a moment? Alone?” Charming was trying to hide the concern in his voice.   
Baelfire looked confused -- or was it nervous? Either way, he looked like he was in trouble; even though he and Charming were on more than good terms now (back when he and Emma had first met, they kept their relationship a secret, resulting in them conceiving a child -- Henry -- out of wedlock…something Charming had not been too fond of), he still had a healthy fear of his father-in-law and would get super nervous whenever he wanted to talk to him. “Uh… yes.”   
He turned to Henry, Ivy, and Ella and told them to go with Eleanor, Emma’s waiting lady, for a little while while he talked with their grandparents. Eleanor gathered the three young children up and shot Baelfire a questioning glance; he gave her a subtle shrug. She shot the same glance at the king and queen. They gave her a look of concern and worry in return, and that’s when it dawned on him: Emma wasn’t here. It was almost suppertime - she never left the castle this close to meal times - and her parents looked gravely concerned. Did something happen to Emma?   
“Is something wrong?” He felt his stomach sink as they both hesitated to answer him. “What happened to Emma?!” he demanded, rising from where he was sitting and squaring his shoulders. “Where is she?”   
Snow went over to him and gently grasped his shoulders, attempting at offering some sort of comfort, but Baelfire rejected her motherly gesture and shrugged her hands away. He then fixed his eyes on Charming. “Tell me,” he demanded.   
Charming finally answered, his tone calm and steady. “Emma’s been kidnapped and we’re going to do everything we can to---”   
“By who?” he interrupted. “Who took her? I want to know!”   
Charming was a bit hesitant…Baelfire’s hatred toward pirates was strong. He went on slowly. “A um, a pirate took her.”   
Baelfire immediately paled at his words. He swallowed. “A… a pirate?” he repeated, his tone a balance of disbelief, anger, and fear. A pirate destroyed his family when he was little and he was not going to let one destroy it again. He clenched his jaw. “When did this happen?”   
“Earlier this afternoon…” he answered and explained to Baelfire what the guards had explained to him. He then explained how he had relieved the guards of their duties for their incompetence, and then explained to him what their strategy was going to be and how they would go about it. “We’re getting her back, Baelfire; don’t worry. And the pirate will be made an example of and punished dearly.”   
Baelfire wasn’t fully listening to Charming. His mind kept going back to Emma and the possible and potential horrors she could be or would be facing…sure, Emma was a strong and confident young woman, both physically and emotionally, but even the strongest of girls have their limitations….He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, then tried to focus his attention back to Charming. “When do we leave?” he asked, both stubbornness and determination flooding his tone.   
Charming also clenched his jaw in a determined and stubborn manner. “I have to make some more preparations, but as soon as possible. I’m going to be rallying my ships and finest soldiers---”   
“But pirate ships are---”   
“Not as fast as the Mist Haven navy,” Charming sternly assured him. “And don’t interrupt me when I’m discussing battle strategies. As I was saying, my resources are being rallied as I speak, and as for you, suit up and I hope you remember your training. We’re leaving as soon as everything’s ready.”   
Baelfire obeyed, but not before asking another question. “Do we know where the blasted---” He started to curse, then stopped himself. “Do we even know where he took her?” There was hatred and disgust in his voice.   
“Doesn’t matter,” Charming answered. “I’ll find her. I’ll always find my family.” 


End file.
